Sherry wine is a fortified wine that is produced in Andalusia, south of Spain. The three major types of sherry wine, Fino, Amontillado and Oloroso, are made of white grapes but undergo different maturation processes. The light sherry wine Fino is aged under a layer of yeast while Oloroso is aged in direct contact with oxygen making it darker. Amontillado is aged under both microbial and oxidative conditions which give a color in between the two. Another particularity of sherry wine is its dynamic aging system which consists of blending wines of different ages in order to achieve uniformity over years.
Currently, sherry wines produced as described above include over 400 known volatiles, only a small number of which are odorants that are detected by human odorant receptors.